


The Roman and the Immortals

by IHScribe



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry gets booted off a planet - literally, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond and Rory Williams meet Harry Potter and then Harry Potter and Jack Harkness meet Rory Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roman and the Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Doctor Who, Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Amy Pond, Rory Williams
> 
> Prompt: meeting out of order, first meetings
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Harry was pulled into the TARDIS by his emergency portkey, and collapsed in front of the Doctor. Amy let out a shriek, and Rory pulled her behind him. As Harry lay gasping for air, the Doctor examined him with the sonic screwdriver.

"You stick that anywhere in me and the next place it goes is up your arse," Harry said when he caught his breath.

"Low on oxygen, but no shakes like the last time this happened," the Doctor said, ignoring Harry's threat completely.

"Last time it happened, I was stuck in space for a split second. When they booted me off the planet, I only made it to the upper atmosphere before my portkey activated. And shakes - you call lying in bed with unimaginable levels of pain causing me massive spasms, shakes?"

"When you say booted..."

"They used a bloody giant boot to boot my arse into space. Thankfully, I didn't get that far this time."

"Those silly Athosians."

"Bloody annoying Athosians. And of course you ignore my comment about unimaginable pain and massive spasms." Harry then noticed the other two. "Rory! Ooh, which means the red head must be Amy."

"You've met Rory but not Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"Jack and I both did, when he asked for help guarding the Pan- oh, hasn't happened yet. Right, forget about that last part."

"How long did it take for Jack to try and sleep with him?"

"Not even ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, but who's Jack? And who are you?" Amy asked. She didn't sound very sorry at all.

"I'm Harry. Jack is a...friend? Who is occasionally a lover, and I think we even got married once. Or twice. I meet the Doctor out of order."

"Like River?" Amy asked.

"Yes, _exactly_  like River, except I'm male, and  _not_  sleeping with the Doctor."

"I'm not sleeping with River!" the Doctor protested.

"No? Not quite yet then. See what I mean about out of order. Need to get me a book like hers to keep all my meetings with you in."

* * *

Getting stuck in the past with a malfunctioning vortex manipulator sucked, but at least both Harry and Jack were immortal, so they could wait patiently until they got back to their time. Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, and Owen could hold down the fort for a few minutes (or hours, if they got the timing of their return wrong). Still, that meant hanging around and finding work to pay for food, as death by starvation was never pleasant.

"Oh, hello Harry," a passing roman said, while pulling on straps attached to a giant box.

"Hello?" Harry replied, confused.

"I thought you were going by Hadrian," Jack said.

"I am!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, we haven't met yet then? Or you haven't met me yet, because I have met you."

"Right. Must be it."

"I'm Rory."

"Rory, nice to meet you."

"Very nice," Jack said. Rory eyed him suspiciously, and then turned to Harry.

"Jack?" he asked.

"Jack," Harry confirmed. The man in question pouted.

"Help me with this will you? And no magic please. I don't want to risk hurting Amy."

"Why do you call the box Amy?" Jack asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
